Manannan (unofficial)
Manannan has appeared in multiple fan fiction including games. Fan games ZZT universe According to King's Quest ZZT, somehow after the events of King's Quest 5, Manannan escaped from the sack Graham left him in. Somehow he was able to escape Mordack's Island and return back to his home on the Island of Llewdor (as opposed to the continent of Tanalore). Prince Alexander found him at the top of the stairs in his laboratory, on his way to defeat his cousin Ravenlos. Manannan attempted to kill Alexander once and for all. During the battle Manannan cast the spell Burning Hands at Alexander, but Alexander prevailed, defeating the evil cat. After the battle Alexander found a note he wrote to Ravenlos on his body, as well as a key. The note contained a message telling Ravenlos to go to the land of Tamir, and to seek the village of the Ogres. They would be their unwilling slaves, if he used the password. The note mentioned that a locked chest could be found behind a nearby mountain range, which contained a Teleport Spell, as well as Cone of Cold Spell. The key unlocked the door in an Ogre's hut in the Village of the Ogres which lead to a path into the mountains, and also unlocked the chest containing the spells. However unbeknownst to Alexander he had only knocked Manannan unconscious, according to King's Quest ZZT 2. Manannan later made it to Tamir where he was captured by a giant. Alexander was looking through a keyhole to the Giant's house saw the Giant sitting at a table, with Manannan in a cage. Manannan was attempting to cast Spark on the giant, and the Giant was warning him not to do it again or their would be consequences. However, Alexander made too much noise and the giant found him outside of door, forcing Alexander to defend himself. The whereabouts of Manannan in the world after the era of King's Quest ZZT 2 is unknown. AGDI universe thumbManannan is the older brother of Mordack and sister of Hagatha. Manannan is a brother in the Black Cloak Society, he had sent correspondence to Hagatha, asking about the plans of the Father. It is also mentioned that he searches for a new slave every seventeen years, whom he names Gwydion. Year's later, Manannan snuck into Castle Daventry's nursery, where he teleported the baby Alexander into his hands. Holding the baby, he walked from the Castle back to his mountain in Llewdor, where Alexander grew up as his slave.KQ3R, pg He had special plans for Alexander's birthday, in which he planned to kill the boy in the same way he had destroyed the other Gwydions, keeping only a sample of his hair for whatever sinister reasons.Manannan (KQ3R):"" He was going on trips in search of a new boy to replace his current Gwydion.Black Bird (KQ3R):"" Manannan defends his eastern sea with his control over wind and weather. BI universe According to King's Quest 2 ¼, he hired strange men to kidnap Alexander for him, rather than kidnapping Alexander himself. IA universe In IA's King Quest 3 remake Manannan hires a Maid to kidnap Alexander for him rather than kidnapping Alexander himself. The woman brings him to dock where he is waiting. She asks for a reward from her master and is wiped out of existence. In this version of the story he also lies to Gwydion about his parents, saying that the lad had cursed his parents and is lucky to be living in Manannan's house. During one of Manannan's journeys abroad leaving Gwydion alone, he visits his brother Mordack to discuss his plans to kill Alexander and send the body home to his parent's (to make their loss complete). He shows an unnatural pleasure from the plan. Later a some time after Alexander returned home, his brother teleported into his home in order to retrieve him. Mordack then burned his home down to the ground. TSL universe He is a member of the Black Cloak Society, Shadrack's second in command. He is the father of Valanice and grandfather of Alexander and Rosella. He had a peculiar habit of kidnapping young boys, and killing them when they turned eighteen, and became an nuisance. Manannan and Hagatha kidnapped Valanice when she was a young woman, taking her to the Dreamworld, and had her locked in a quartz tower. When everything was in place, Manannan sent the tower to an enchanted realm, that could only be accessed through three magic doors in Kolyma. This was part of a plan to lure Graham to Kolyma, so that he would save Valanice, and in time bear the twins of prophecy (Alexander and Rosella). Shadrack and Hagatha had Manannan kidnap Alexander not for the purpose of being a slave, but because he was important part of the thousand year prophecy. Manannan had no intention of killing Alexander (and was told not to), but rather keep him alive to fulfill the prophecy, and when he was old enough teach him the Dark Arts to take his place. If he was dead he would be useless to the Black Cloaks. As the boy grew up he was taught how to read. But he was forbidden from learning magic on his own, until he was old enough. However, Alexander learned of the other young boys Manannan had killed, and assumed that to be his fate as well. Thus with the help of the forbidden magicks, Alexander made a desperate attempt to escape, turning the wizard into a cat in the process. Manannan the cat, ultimately moved in with his brother Mordack, until he was captured by Graham, and his brother was killed. However he escaped, and over the years the cat has been spotted around the world in places such as Daventry and the Land of the Green Isles attacking various individuals and causing problems, while spying for the Black Cloak Society, and preparing for the thousand year prophecy. Manannan visited Alexander in mysterious Dreamworld, one he claimed Alexander's powers had created (a damaged-looking replica of the Castle of the Crown). The place is real and Manannan could walk the lands because of his power. Manannan had been looking for Alexander for a long time. Calling his former slave, Gwydion, he claimed that he had been disappointed in Alexander's betrayal and escape and that Alexander was like a son to him. Had Alexander not run away, he would have been groomed to take Manannan's place when he was older. Manannan then cast a lightening spell on his 'son' to punish him for his disobedience. Notes: There are still a few unclear aspects surrounding Manannan's past in the TSL universe. For one Manannan states, "She called me 'father.'", after Valanice calls him father, and asks him to stop the cyclopean beast from taking her away. This could suggest that he isn't actually her father, but she has been lead to believe he is. This could be much in the same way that Manannan calls Alexander his 'son', although he is not his son. Alternatively, it could mean that she has come to realize that he is actually her true father, as she has (or believes she had) spent most of her life growing up with the royal family of Kolyma. Cedric and Coignice do believe she is their daughter, which would seem to imply that had to have had memories implanted in her mind themselves, if all of Valanice's memories had been false as well. Trivia *The AGDI games references the fact that Manannan, Mordack and Hagatha are siblings, Manannan is said to be the brother of Mordack and Hagatha through familial bonds as well as through the Black Cloak Society. Through the Society, he is also connected to Caldaur, Malicia (unofficial) and Lolotte (unofficial). Fan Fiction Age Before Duty Cassima's Quest Revenge of the Black Cloak Society In Revenge of the Black Cloak Society, it is revealed that since the time of King's Quest V, Manannan is still in the feline form and at the side of Shadrack. During this time, he has used the form to spy for Shadrack. He also been kept in the loop of all of Shadrack's plans, and accompanied Shadrack to Daventry. He has been patiently waiting for phase three of Shadrack's Master plan, knowing it will be his turn to get revenge on the Royal Family, specifically Alexander. Manannan is fully aware of Shadrack's master plan, and is aware that he will have to fall at the right moment. He is aware that when his part of the plan starts, it will be back in his old home in Llewdor. It will also involve a reversal of the Cat Cookie spell. All that has been revealed is that the spell required a hair from Alexander. References Category:Wizards (unofficial) Category:Characters (TSL) Category:Characters (ZZT) Category:Characters (KQ3IA) Category:Legendary characters (unofficial) Category:Black Cloak Society (unofficial) Category:Characters (KQ3R) Category:Villains (unofficial) Category:Evil sorcerer KQ3